Birthday Party
by MezInWonderland
Summary: Clint has kept his feelings hidden for so long but a birthday party leads to unexpected results.


Clint/Coulson: Competence makes Clint hoooot.

Clint knew he had feelings for Coulson. He knew he had done, essentially since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. He'd been in The Avengers now for a time and everything seemed to be going well. He was managing his feelings, which he refused to call love, and he was maintaining somewhat normal behaviour. Well he thought he was. According to Natasha he was a love sick moron who drooled every time Phil came near. He thought he was in control. He hadn't done anything to act towards his feels. Well, yet.

Tony and Steve had somehow thought it was a good idea to invite all of Peters' class over for his 5th birthday. He had tried to persuade them out of it. He really had. Because you see Peter was special. He was quiet, charming and very well behaved. Most 5 year olds were not. Especially high on sugar and fun. So now here all the Avengers were, with Coulson, trying to control the 20 5 year olds running around one floor of the tower. "Come on guys, who wants to play some games?" Steve tried to yell. Nothing. Tony tried "Hey, who wants to see the Iron Man suit?" Nothing. Bruce had since left the room as the noise was doing nothing for his blood pressure. Natasha had also left because Tony told her she couldn't scare the kids into staying quiet. So that left Tony, Steve, Clint and Phil. Clint loved kids, he did, but now there were 17 running wild while 3 sat on the floor and cried as they ran into each other. Steve was trying to console them, looking desperate. Suddenly Phil spoke up. "Right kids, stand in a line." And they did. "I'm going to give you a number and I want you to say it back to me." And they did. "Okay now if I say your number, go where I say." And they did. It was a miracle. He had some of them colouring. Tony was making up a story for some of them. Steve was playing a ball game and Phil was setting up for a few party games.

Clint should not have found that attractive but damn. When Phil took control something else came over him. It was undoubtedly the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He tried to keep control on himself but kept looking over to where Phil was setting things up and telling the children what to do. He was so screwed. He sat down with Peter, who had been colouring, and started chatting with him, and then watched the games, all the while thinking about Phil being controlling. He was blushing and flustered all afternoon and of course Coulson noticed. "Are you okay, Clint?"

"Sorry, yeah I am. It's just a lot to handle." Clint sighed, trying to sound tired. "And you're so good at it."

"That's what growing up with young kids and having to handle you children will do to someone." He grinned. Smiling, sleepy children were starting to leave and after Steve had thanked Phil, him and Tony set about tidying.

"I don't think they'll be doing that again." Clint smirked.

"No nor do I. Are you okay? Have I upset you? You've been acting funny and been red all afternoon." Phil looked concerned. Behind them Tony was putting something away when Phil snapped "No Tony put that over there." And Tony just did it. That was it. Clint couldn't take it anymore. He stalked towards Phil until he was leaning on the sofa where he leaned forward and crashed his face onto Phil's. Before Clint had time to feel ashamed, Phil was responding. Not just responding, pressing himself onto Clint and moaning into his mouth. Eventually they had to breathe and pulled away.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" Phil looked delicious. Pink lips, flushed face and ruffled hair.  
"I can't keep cool when you are so in control." Clint was so dazed he didn't know what he was saying. "I've kept myself in check for 5 years and at a stupid kids party is when I lose it. I can't help it. You're so attractive and I just want to kiss you all the time. I tried for so long and you just, you ruined it Phil!" He whined.

"Clint. Look at me. If you hadn't noticed I seemed pretty into that too. You should have told me sooner. We could have made a lot of time we now have to make up." Phil smiled as Clint looked up with hope in his eyes, before his smile turned predatory. "You like me in control huh? Well, you have 5 minutes. After it is up, I better find you in your room waiting for me, ready to do whatever I say." Phil pulled him into a rough kiss before laughing as Clint ran out of the room towards his own bedroom.


End file.
